


The Four Times You Thought "I Love You" and the One Time You Said It

by The_ultimate_ginger



Series: Loving a genius [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Surprise Kiss, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_ginger/pseuds/The_ultimate_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You attend college with him. You study police crime and detective work with him. And you fall in love with him. "Just don't say it out loud and it won't be a problem. You can tell him all you want in here." You tap you temple as you talk to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times You Thought "I Love You" and the One Time You Said It

Why did college have to be this way!? College is supposed to be a new chapter in young adults' lives; but that's never how it works. Instead, students come to college determined to get their degrees, fall in love, and end up leaving with out them. Then they have to return as 30 year olds in order to get a decent job.  
You wished is wasn't true, but you knew you would suffer the same fate!  
You knew you had fallen in love. It was obvious ever since you started being fascinated by L's everyday routine. Like right now for example: He was eating. Just, eating. Eating in the cafeteria like all the other guys in the school. But, he was eating cake. Cake for breakfast. Something about that just seemed adorable! And the way he sat when he ate was too! He got yelled at for his habits in almost every class period.  
You sighed. You were hopeless and you knew it.  
#hopelessromantic  
You and L knew each other, you were in some classes together, but you were pretty sure he didn't think of you like you thought of him. And you prayed to GOD that he couldn't tell you were gaga for him. You knew him pretty well. You were good friends and you didn't want to ruin that.  
That's why you would never tell him how you felt. Not unless you were certain he felt the same way. (Unlikely).

He had been staring right back at you from across the room and you hadn't even noticed. L was amusing himself by having a one-way staring contest. When you finally returned to reality and saw him looking at you... Oh Lord.  
You saw him give a light chuckle. On his way out of the food court he stopped by your table, "See you in class, miss y/n."  
"Yeah!" You smiled.  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. You watched his every move until he was out of sight.  
'God, I love you...' You thought to yourself.

 

There was an amazing the amount of homework that was required for a detective major. At least a paper a week, journal reports on recent crimes, languages, science, math, the list goes on!  
But tests were 5x worse.  
You and L often had study nights. They were more for you than him. You never understood things like him, well really no one did. He saw things so differently. Many times your professor would give you information on fake crimes and give you time to solve the case based on what you had. Some cases were easier than others but they always took you a while to place everything in its right spot and understand the case clearly. But L's eyes noticed everything. He was the living Sherlock Holmes. If he had photos of a crime scene, some cases could take him a few hours while the rest of the class took days.  
You partnered with him a lot. Not because you wanted answers from him, just because you found it fascinating! And the way he explained things were better than most of your teachers.  
He was born a genius. Anyone could see it.  
Right now, you were both in you dorm, seated at the small desk the room provided with papers, pens, notebooks, and books scattered everywhere preparing for midterm exams. Some students made fun of you and L for studying a month before everyone else, but you had so much to review!  
You kept every test, fake case, paper, and homework assignment of the semester. So did L.  
When you two studied, you didn't stay still. You walked all around the crowded room, stepping in between papers and picking some up and talking about their contents. L didn't need to study, he only "reviewed". This is why it made you blush to think that he was in your room studying with you a month in advance when he could review all is work the night before and pass the exam with a perfect score.  
"Oh shit," you said as you flipped through the next chapter in your math text book, "I don't remember any of this. And it took me forever to understand in the first place." You groaned. Now you would have to re-learn the whole chapter! If a chapter was hard, you usually would forget all the information as soon as the test was over.  
L got on your bed, where you were sitting, and plucked the book from your hands, "hmm, I took elaborate notes on this chapter. I'll go get them. I need more coffee anyway." He smiled.  
"Ooo! Can you grab me one?" You asked.  
"As you wish." He put book back in your lap and started down the hall to his room. You didn't like the way he made coffee but you figured the sugar would help keep you awake.

L's notes made the math so easy to understand. You got through your math studying within the hour. Now you were going through irregular rules of Japanese and writing them down a thousand times each so you wouldn't forget them. L was on his computer typing something. The keys sounded sticky. They were most likely coated in a thin layer of sugar. L always ate and studied simultaneously.  
You glanced at the clock. 11:43 p.m. The sugar hadn't helped. Instead it had given you a rush of energy and then you had crashed. You felt as if you hadn't slept for days. How did L do it!?  
'Just one more page of Japanese,' you told yourself, 'then I'll make L go so I can sleep.'  
But you weren't even sure if you finished one more line of Japanese. Then next thing you knew you were in your bed, the door closed and the lights dimmed. L was gone and he had cleaned up all you papers and placed then in a neat stack on your desk. On top was a note:

Y/n,

You fell asleep in the corner of the room so I moved you in your bed to make you more comfortable. Hope you don't mind...  
I left my math notes incase you should need them again. No need to return them.  
Sleep well.

L.

Before his "name" he had crossed something out. Something that began with a "l" and "o" you observed as you looked closer. Whatever it said he had really regretted writing it because it was almost completely scratched through the paper and mostly covered in pen.  
Your cheeks became hot as you pictured L carrying you to your bed and shoved the note in your school bag.  
'L, I love you.' You thought to yourself.

 

It was hysterical: L could memorize the periodic table and the Declaration of Independence but could not understand the difference between mascara and eyeliner. You were laughing so hard. You were afraid your laughing tears would smear your newly applied makeup. He was going through your make up bag and questionably turning items in his fingers.  
His expression was priceless as he opened the mascara. He unscrewed the top and opened the bottle with a "pop" and frowned like a puppy getting scratched by a kitten. You fanned you eyes, trying not to cry! You were going out soon and didn't want to have to re-apply your makeup because honestly it looked really good and you wouldn't be able to get it this perfect again.  
"So, does this one go on, like, your eyelid." He motioned to wear eyeliner would go on the eyelid.  
"No," you laughed, "it goes on your eyelashes. See? It has a little brush thingy." He chuckled and mumbled something about girls and make up. "And then this is eyeshadow. It goes on your lid."  
You took a brush, swiped it through a black shadow, and applied it under your eye. "There. Now I look like you!" L smiled shyly and shook his head.  
He looked at you through the mirror and you at him. You widened your eyes and made your mouth an "O" because that's just what girls do: make faces at themselves like little babies!  
You flicked up your eyebrows then put on a serious expression and bit the tip of your thumb. L's cheeks went a shade darker. He put his face in his hands and leaned over the desk in embarrassment. You fought the urge ruffle his hair lean your head on his shoulder to laugh your head off.  
God.  
You fought so hard! Instead you took a wipe and remover the dark shadow from under you eyes, laughing the whole time.  
L suddenly sat up, grabbed an eyeliner pencil and leaned into the mirror. You went silent...  
"...No...actually not such a good idea." L said setting down the pencil.  
"What? What's not!?" You asked. He gave you a I-was-going-to-try-to-look-like-you-but-I-have-no-experience-with-makeup look ... somehow without even changing his expression.  
"Oh my God," you gaped, "can I please give you eyeliner. Just a little!" L sighed. Then scooted closer and shut his eyes, a small grin on his face. You almost squealed!  
"Just a little?" He asked peeking out one eye.  
"Yes. Just a little." This time you let a tiny laugh slip out.  
You began applying the eyeliner trying not to touch his face but it seemed impossible. By the time you were on the next eye you had your hand over his cheek, your thumb resting just above his eyebrow. It shouldn't have but it felt weird holding his face, like when the face painting people at the zoo clutch your head and cheeks.  
"Okay, open." You said as you finished. He turned toward the mirror, "AH! No, don't look yet! I still have to do the bottom." Hey responded by closing his eyes again. "No, the bottom. You need to OPEN your eyes."  
You then proceeded by pulling at his cheek to put the liner on his water line. He was not happy.  
"Whoa! AAH! Oh goodness everything is blurry!" He exclaimed, beginning to fan his eyes with his hands.  
"Don't tear up or it will get in your eye!" You half warned half laughed.  
"Y/n. It IS in my eye!" He groaned, but he stood still again so you could do the next eye. He squirmed and made a noise like lizard as you finished his eyes.  
"Oh my gosh," you laughed, "this is priceless."  
When you were finished, you had him open his eyes so you could admire your handiwork. It actually looked really good. HE looked really good. L was super attractive in guy liner...  
"Done?" L asked as he watched your eyes dart over his face.  
"Oh! Yeah, yeah I am." You looked at the floor trying not to blush. He turned and looked in the mirror, his eyebrows raising instantly. He sat there for about a half of a minute before he finally said something.  
"...it... feels so funny." You couldn't help but chuckle. "And you know," he said squinting his eyes a little, "it...doesn't look half bad."  
"I think it looks kinda cute..." You blurted and then instantly regretted opening your mouth.  
L stood, "Well, you better get going. Sorry if I made you late, I didn't know you had plans."  
"Nah, s'fine. You don't want to come?" You asked.  
"I'm not the party type." You wanted to say something like 'but now you have makeup for the occasion!' but everything seemed awkward after you made the remark of his cute eyeliner. You frowned as he walked down the hall and out of sight. Suddenly you didn't feel like partying.

\---

-Y/n  
Y/n  
Y/n  
Y/n  
Y/n-

You woke up to your text tone beeping every few seconds the next morning.  
-What.- You texted back before even checking who sent the message. You pressed 'send' as hard as you could hoping whoever texted you could somehow feel how angry you were at them for waking you up. It was probably someone needing homework answers that they forgot was due today. You phone beeped again.  
-I need you to come to my room at once!- Okay not what you expected... Then you checked who it was from. 

You knocked on his door, still in your pj pants and a baggy T-shirt. "L!?"  
The door opened immediately, only letting a sliver of his face show, "You have to help me get this off!" L's eyes were huge and smeared with black.  
You sighed, "You slept with that stuff on your eyes didn't you?" He nodded shyly and you laughed. 'I love you.' You thought as you entered his dorm.

 

"I just wasn't meant to play basket ball." You said throwing the gripped orange globe to you friend's, Chris, chest. She caught it with ease.  
"You weren't meant to play any sport!" Chris said back.  
"Shut up!" You made a face at her as she made a perfect basket from center court. "Okay. One more time." You said to yourself. You stood at the center of the concrete court with the ball in your hands and held it up, tongue in between you lips and the wind rushing in you ear. It was too cold to play basketball.  
Remembering what Chris had told you about balancing the ball with one hand and throwing it with the other, you aimed... and fired! The ball went just below the rim, swished the net (with out entering it), hit the backboard and hit the ground.  
"NO!" You laughed. You returned to you spot on the court: under the net. Chris would make baskets. You would catch them as they fell and throw them back to her. You accepted the fact that you sucked at sports.  
"Ok get up for a sec." Chris said after throwing a few. You did as you were told. You watched as she dribbled the ball a few times and ran down the court. She stopped suddenly before the net, jumped, slammed the ball through, and hung on the hoop. "Whoo!!!" She yelled kicking her legs.  
"Show off." You laughed to yourself as she dropped to the ground. "Gimme that!" You tried to replicate what she did but it turned out to be a major fail. You didn't even make a basket. Chris laughed. But it was fine. You didn't mind being bad at basketball. You laughed with her and gave her the ball. She stood up, still laughing, when suddenly her face changed.  
"Try it one one more time." She said calmly, looking quite coy.  
"What?" She was looking over your shoulder. You turned to see L standing on the edge of the court. Automatically you heart starts to beat faster.  
"C'mon! Don't give up just cuz you couldn't get it once!" She was talking louder than she needed to, making sure that L could hear her.  
"Fine." You mumbled. //I hate you!// you mouthed. She grinned.  
From the corner of your eye you could see Chris making motions to L, probably wanting him to come closer to see you humiliate yourself. He makes a sarcastic chuckle, making you concentrate harder. If you were gonna do this, you were at least gonna try to impress him.  
You ran as hard as you could, eyes fixed on the hoop. With your arms raised above you head you jumped.  
'I'm not gonna make it', you thought as soon as you jumped (It was a really wimpy jump) when suddenly, hands came around you waist and pushed you higher! You let out a scream and for that single second, time paused. You were suspended in the air face to face with the rim of the basket ball net.

... There was no way Chris could have lifted you up this high. She wasn't tall or strong enough...

You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding and actually SAW it in the cool autumn air. Quickly, you slammed the ball through the net and flung your arms around it, right where connected to the back board. Time started again and gravity turned back on. You felt you weight being pulled to the court as you hung on to the net.  
"Yeah! Y/n's first slam dunk!!!" Chris yelled. "C'mon let go." You did. And right before you feet slammed to the ground, he caught you. L caught you. His arms were wrapped around your waist from behind and he had caught. you. He set you down and you instantly turned around to look him in the eyes. He gave you the smallest smile in the history of small smiles. Then, without saying a word, he turned and walked away.  
'I freaking love him...'  
You stood there for what seemed like hours until Chris came to stand next to you. After a minute of silence:  
"He's stronger than he looks." You turned to see a sassy look on her face.

She half screemed half laughed as you shoved her down and sat on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.  
"I hate you Chris! I effing HATE you!" You screamed at her face, yours most likely blood red with embarrassment.  
"You love me!" She countered while laughing like a maniac. She sat up and rolled you over so she was pinning you. "You need to make a move girlfriend!"  
"What!?"  
"Holy crap, is it not obvious!? He freaking likes you back!" She yelled.  
"Shhh! What are you talking about?" You demanded. Her face turned serious.  
"He didn't have to catch you, but he caught you."  
"You MADE him catch--"  
"I made him lift you! And to my surprise he actually did!" You looked confused. "Y/n. You don't see him when he's around other people but I do. He doesn't talk to anyone unless they ask him a direct question. He doesn't even have any friends besides you! And he talks so comfortably around you. You just don't get it! He likes. you. back."  
"Chris." You tried to stop her but she kept at it.  
"He acts like a completely different person around you! He let you put eyeliner on him for God's sake!!! He's just too shy and embarrassed to go after you just like you are so it's up to you to make the first move girl!" She paused for a second, looking at nothing inparticular, "I bet he's never even had a girlfriend before..."  
"I've never had a boyfriend." You said quietly. More to yourself than to her.  
"Yeah I know. That's why this is so cute." She smiled.  
"Chris. We're just friends." You started.  
"But you two sooooo wanna be more than that!"  
"Not now! Not when I know I'm his only friend. What if he doesn't want to "be more than that" and I ruin our friendship!?" Chris glared at you with an annoyed expression.  
"It has to be torturous whenever you're around him. Right?" She didn't have to wait for an answer, it was written all over your face. She got off you and picked up her jacket from the concrete. "You two have been in the friend-zone for way too long. Trying to get out will be less torturous in the long run." She gave your arm a light punch, "Next time you're around him, watch his body language. I bet you anything it's different around you, even if he isn't trying to make it that way. See ya!" She chirped and then jogged off. You pulled you hood up and covered you face with it as much as possible.  
"Crushes suuuuuck!" You groaned.

 

It was a gloomy day. The humidity was awful. You were convinced that if you took one step outside your hair would turn to pure frizz.  
You had about 15 minutes until your next class. You spent the time pacing your dorm, creaking the floor boards with every other step. In your hand, you held a small packet of papers, pictures, and sticky notes all paper clipped together. That's right, it was one of those "cases" you had to solve. There was a quiz on it today to see how far everyone was. It wasn't for a grade but you were still worried about it. You hadn't done that much of the packet yet and didn't want your teacher to think you were a slacker.  
Even though during the last week or so you kinda were …  
You couldn't help it! You were thinking about L. Thinking about what Chris had said to you. You thought about the whole thing so much that it came to a point where whenever you were around L, you had this horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach. It was terrible, but you knew what it was: you were afraid. But not about telling him how you felt. No. You were afraid that when you told him and your relationship did become more than "just friends", there was sure to be a day when it ended. There was like an 85% chance it would end. Even if it lasted a long time, it's going to end. Unless you and L got married, which was unlikely. Most people don't marry the first person they date. But ... hey ...  
Ok. Focus. You glanced at the clock, "K. Time to go." You grabbed an umbrella and headed out door. 

"Oh L," you cried, "I love you!" He took two long strides towards you, scooped you in his arms and kissed you like he had wanted to for so long now. You--  
You threw your head up, the sound of a stapler waking you from your day dream. Correction: your CORNY day dream. You groaned on the inside. You liked L way too much!!! It was beginning to be too much! You focused on your quiz that L had already finished and stapled and given to the professor. He sat back at his desk and tried to open a 'milky way' without the paper crinkling. And he succeeded! He saw you watching him and laughed a bit. Your cheeks went red.  
'Oh God. Ok. Just focus on the quiz!'

L had left before you since he finished early, along with some other classmates of yours. As you walked through the halls and down the stairs, it began to pour. Thank God you had remembered you umbrella.  
You burst end through the main exit of the building just in time to see L dart for a bench under a tree. He held a notebook over his head as a makeshift umbrella.  
'He probably doesn't even own an umbrella.' ...somehow that's really cute.  
You popped open your umbrella and headed for the bench, "running in rain makes you wetter!" You half shouted so he could hear you over the rain. He squinted up at you, the rain falling in his eyes from his soaked hair. You smiled and held out you hand to him. He took it and you pulled him under the umbrella. "How did you not predict it would rain? Have you seen the sky?" You joked.  
He laughed a bit, "uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't own an umbrella." ... 'Oh my God he doesn't.'  
As you walked to your building, you kept both hands on the umbrella so you wouldn't be tempted to take L's hand again and this time keep your hand interlocked with his. It was a long walk home. It was quiet but not awkward. You and L had talked for a bit but your effort to conversation was in vain. The rain was too loud and L was clumsily walking, hunching over slightly to fit under the umbrella. And it was so. cold. You were dry and freezing! You couldn't imagine how L felt. After a few more paces L took his arms from their tightly crossed position over his stomach and brought his hands to his mouth. He breathed warm breath into them several times and rubbed them together.  
"Twenty-one decrees." He said shakily.  
"What?"  
"The rain. It's twenty one decrees." Your eyes went wide and your mouth dropped open. How did he do that!? "Aren't you cold?" He asked.  
"I'm freezing!" You corrected, "and you're probably frozen! Look at our fingers, they're white as snow!" You said holding up the tips of your fingers. He held his up to yours.  
"Fun fact. Mine are always this white." L said. You started laughing your head off. You couldn't help it. You realized it was true, L never went out side and would probably stay that whites forever even if he did go in the sun. (His skin was so fare!) L laughed too. Like, really laughed an actual laugh which only made your heart melt, warming you up a bit.  
L bent his fingers over and over.  
"Are your fingers numb?" You asked while still laughing.  
"Yes!" He answered, still bending his fingers trying to regain feeling.  
"Mine too!" You whined. L took you free hand and sandwiched it between his and rubber the tips of your fingers.  
Your heart beat faster.  
"Why thank you." You said very ladylike when he had freed you hand, trying not to sound as giddy as you felt. It actually did make your hand warmer.  
He smiled and ran his on hand through his hair, ringing out some water.  
The next few minutes you walked in silence. At this point you were so cold you wanted to scream! You were wet from the knees down, your lips had turned blue and your teeth wouldn't stop chattering!  
"I should've brought a hoodie." You mumbled. More to yourself than L. You saw him give you a concerned glance. Without saying a word, he took his hand from his pocket and slipped his arm around your waist. Instantly, warmth pulsed through your body. (And you had a feeling it was more than just the body heat!) You heard Chris's voice echo through your head: 'He freaking likes you back!' But you pushed the thought away. 'He's just being nice because he knows I'm cold!' And hey, give yourself some credit. It was cold. It was really really cold.  
You shivered again. L pulled you closer to his body, tightening his grip on your waist. 'Okay Chris,' you though, 'you win.'  
You brought your arm around his waist and placed you head on his shoulder. His body was so warm and it felt so nice to be standing this close to him. You closed you eyes and sighed into his shoulder. Now you wished you weren't almost back to your building.  
As the tall apartment building came into view, your stomach tightened and the cozy peaceful feeling in you vanished. You told yourself that this wasn't a romantic walk with your "your true love" and it would all end soon so you hade two options: you could awkwardly untangled yourself form L's embrace when you got to the front stoop and say nothing on the walk through the halls to your dorm, or you could do what Chris had said and tell L you liked him and just get it over with.  
...  
But how do you tell someone you lo -- like them?! You internally kicked yourself and decided you would go with option number two and to not over think it and just be honest. With L and yourself.  
So, as the two of you neared the steps to the building, you took one, huge, deep breath. You had no idea what to say but you were finally gonna do it! Just as you were opening your mouth to say God knows what the worst thing imaginable happened.  
He let go.  
You were only a yard or two away from the front door of the building so it was understandable that L would let go so he wouldn't have to awkwardly hold you going up the stairs. But other thoughts were going through your head.  
'Ommigosh he was just trying to be nice! He doesn't like me! No, what am I gonna do!' And so on and so forth.  
But even if you wanted to wimp out now, it was impossible. You were going to go crazy if you did.

So, L let go of your waist and continued to walk toward the steps. You stopped dead in your tracks not sure what else to do. L made it up the first step when he realized he wasn't under the umbrella anymore. He turned to see you standing under the umbrella staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.  
L's brows knit together in confusion, "Y/n?" He asked. You didn't say anything. "Y/n, what's wrong?"  
You let out a cold, shaky breath before you began rambling.  
"God this is gonna sound so cliché," you said under your breath, "L, I don't know what it is but whenever I see you I get this feeling in my chest that makes me feel happy and anxious and jumpy all at once. And when I'm around you it's always the best thing in the world and I smile so wide every time I think about you and-" your voice cracked a bit as if you were about to cry and you gasped for breath.  
L stood watching you with a blank expression, simply listening to everything you were saying.  
"I'm sure you think I'm completely insane for saying all this like this," you continued, "but I'm not sure what else to do!" You were crying a bit now and your words were coming out in short unsteady breaths due to the cold. "I've never felt like this towards anyone before so I'm not sure what I'm feeling or what it's supposed to be called but-" your breath hitched again. Dammit! Why were you even crying?! But with every second that passed you wanted to cry more. "All I know is that I've had this feeling in my gut for the longest time now and I-" you stamped your foot out of frustration wiped your eyes, "I really just think that I love you!" That was it. You said it. Those damn three words that you had been saying in you head for months now. They were out and L had heard them.

Your head was down, your eyes squeezed shut and you teeth clenched. You couldn't bear to look at him, not now and probably not for the rest of your life.  
L closed his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not sure of what he should do.  
You sniffed, wiping your eyes with the back of your wrist, not sure if you were wiping away tears or rain at this point. You weren't sure what else you were possibly planning on saying but your mouth started moving again and a few more words came out:  
"I'm actually pretty sure that I AM in love with you!" You sniffed and ran your hand over your hair out of frustration. You took in a huge shaking breath before you continued, "And I know th-that sounds stupid bu-"  
But you didn't finish. Instead your face was in L's hands and your lips were captured by his.

It didn't really qualify as a kiss. Not at first. Your lips were in a tight line and L's mouth was pressed hard against yours. Your brain was still processing what exactly was happening. Your eyebrows were knit together and your eyes shut tightly, your face all together looking as if you had just smelled something horrible.  
L's lips parted yours as he kissed you aging, his cold breath mingling with yours. Your heart rate slowed and your face relaxed. L was kissing you. And it was a thousand times better than how you had dreamed it would be.  
You brought your free hand to rest on L's arm, his sleeve soaking wet and cold. As your brain began to comprehend exactly what was happening your body began to relax. You gripped his arm a little tighter and began to open your mouth to his, kissing him back.  
But, of course, L pulled your face from his slowly separating your connected lips. You almost began crying again out of frustration. L's eyes were still closed and his forehead resting against yours. It was now that you realized you were out of breath as you and L both gasped for air. L's ice cold hands almost stung as he held your burning hot cheeks. Rain was dripping from his hair and nose, wetting his lips. He opened his eyes. You gazed at his face, particularly his lips, wanting desperately for him to kiss you again.  
With your faces still inches apart, L's lips brushed over yours as he began to speak:  
"It does't sound stupid." He whispered.

The umbrella never had a chance.  
As soon as those words left his mouth you had flung both your arms around his neck, having to stand you tip-toes to reach his lips. His hands moved from your face to your waist, kissing you back fervently. You opened you mouth to deepen the kiss and he mirrored you almost immediately. You ran your fingers through his wet, jet black hair and you heard a small "hmmm" escape his throat. Oh my God! His arms circled you waist and lifted you off the ground a bit, pressing your body against his, never breaking the heated kiss.

The rain was pouring down harder than ever now. A gust of wind sent the long forgotten umbrella screeching across the pavement shocking both you and L. You broke apart as the umbrella slowly skidded further and further away.  
L looked at you with a desperate expression, "Do you have to chase after that?"  
"It's my only umbrella..." You replied, your hands clasped around his neck. Another tremendous gust of wind sent the umbrella flying. You darted after it out of instinct and L darted after you.

You squinted your eyes to keep the rain from getting in them, keeping your sight on the umbrella. L had run a few yards ahead of you and almost had it. You stopped and stood still, holding yourself to try and keep warm. You had forgotten all about being cold. L came walking back with the umbrella closed, there was no pout in holding it over your heads if you were soaking wet.  
He stood in front of you awkwardly for a few seconds until you simply burst into laughter.  
"Are you okay?" L asked.  
"Yeah," you laughed a little more as you flung your arms around his neck in a huge embrace, "I'm just really happy." You whispered into his ear.  
L's arms came around your waist and he lifted your feet off the ground as if to say 'so am I'. "But I'm also really cold!" You said burying your head into his neck.  
"Oh! Yeah, we should probably...go inside." L said setting you down but taking your hand before you could be separated for even a second.

You rode the elevator in silence, watching the floor become as soaked as you were. There was nothing to say. You had finally said what was meant to be said and now you could enjoy the silence. Your hands stayed clasped even though they felt like they were about to fall off from the cold. You had a huge smile plastered to your face that you knew wouldn't disappear for the whole week.  
When the elevator dinged, and you and L stepped off, you stood face to face. Your dorms were in separate directions and it was time to separate. L, with a smile on his face as well, leaned down and placed his freezing lips against your forehead, "Goodnight, y/n."  
You stood on your tip toes and pecked his lips, surprising him a bit, "Goodnight Lawliet." That caused him to blush a bit!

As you flopped down on your bed, now showered and dried, you phone beeped. There was a message from L.  
'I don't have any classes tomorrow.'  
'Me either.' You responded.  
'I think we should celebrate.'  
'Celebrate what?'  
'Your...courage.'  
'Yes. I find that reasonable.'  
'<3'

"Finally." You thought, "Finally..."

**Author's Note:**

> This took FOREVER! I could never get the ending right, and quite personally I still don't like it.  
> I know not a lot of people read my stuff but if you do read this, leave a comment? Tell me how you think I can make L more in character or simply how I can make my fics better.
> 
> There will most likely be a part two to this fic so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
